


Steve's Favorite Thing

by Cloichi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloichi/pseuds/Cloichi
Summary: Steve discovers the reason why Bucky doesn't like people touching his hair.A 4+1 type of fic





	Steve's Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So even though I am currently writing several stories, I couldn't resist a quick PWP about Bucky having a hair kink, because, well, when inspiration strikes...
> 
> This is a shameless excuse to write porn and it's not even disguised as anything else. This fic has not been beta'd so don't hesitate to point out any mistake that may remain.
> 
> Much love onto you<3

Bucky had acclimated quite well to living in the tower with the other Avengers. Steve had been worried at first, but this really had been the best solution, allowing him to keep a close eye on Bucky during his recovery while still being able to quickly suit up and leave for missions when needed.

Bucky got along with all the members of the team, bickering with Tony and Sam or whispering in hushed Russian with Natasha. And he’d forged what Steve felt was an unlikely friendship with Clint, but the two of them were as thick as thieves, and they spent hours together with Clint showing Bucky all of his favorite movies from the 80s and 90s, which Bucky loved. His favorites were Groundhog Day and Ghostbusters, which lead them to make an infinite amount of Bill Murray references every time they saw each other.

Bucky had a thing about his hair, though, Steve had noticed. It tended to attract people, who wanted to touch or pet his long locks. And the Avengers were no different, Tony going in for a head pat or Natasha wanting to brush a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear as they were comploting. And every time someone got even close to his head, Bucky would move out of the way, like a cat that didn’t want to be touched. It was actually quite mesmerizing to watch, Steve thought, how he could bend his body to get his hair out of reach of other people’s hands.

But lately it was really getting out of control, as Bucky didn’t really care for it and tended to just pull in into a ponytail when it bothered him, leaving it like that without even running a comb through it for days. So after a nice and long training session, when Bucky was all happy and pliable from the exercise, he broached the subject.

‘Buck, you’re startin’ to look like a caveman… I think maybe you should do somethin’ about your hair?’

‘Uh?’ Bucky answered, looking up from his Stark tablet. ‘I think it’s fine, I mean, it’s a little tangled but… I don’t mind it.’

‘I…’, Steve hesitated. ‘I’ve noticed you don’t like it when people to touch your hair. So I thought, maybe, you know, instead of going to a hairdresser, maybe I could do it for you?’

Bucky hesitated at the suggestion, but agreed after Steve insisted.

So, a few minutes later, Bucky was sitting on a chair in their enormous bathroom, in front of the full length mirror. 

‘Feels just like you’re at the barber, just… Here at home’, Steve smiled. 

Bucky seemed a little tense, but he wasn’t fully on his guard, which reassured Steve that he could keep going.

He grabbed the comb and softly reached for Bucky’s hair. He looked at Bucky’s face in the mirror for any signs of discomfort, but he seemed fine.

Slowly and carefully, he began to run the comb through Bucky’s locks. He remembered doing this with another Barnes, back in the 40s, as he tried to help get Bucky’s sister ready for church. She was little then, maybe 4 or 5 years old, and extremely fussy every time Steve pulled a little hard on her hair.

‘Remember how Rebecca used to scream every time anyone tried to comb her hair?’ He asked with a smile.

‘Yeah’, Bucky breathed. ‘On the days when Ma washed her hair you could hear her from the street’, he laughed.

Steve took a look at Bucky’s smiling face in the mirror. He was looking back at him with crinkled eyes, which made Steve’s heart accelerate a little bit.

He delicately ran the comb through Bucky’s hair, untangling the knots with care.

This was actually more time consuming that he thought, but he was glad that Bucky was letting it happen. He’d even closed his eyes, so Steve felt like he was actually enjoying this.

Steve’s comb caught on a particularly tangled strand, and he pulled Bucky’s hair quite hard without even realizing it. Bucky groaned at the feeling.

‘Shit, sorry, Buck’, he said, trying to get the comb out of Bucky’s hair, but he only managed to pull Bucky’s hair even more.

Which resulted in Bucky letting out a deep, low moan.

Steve stopped right in his tracks, lifting his gaze to look at Bucky in the mirror in front of him.

His face was turning a deep shade of red… Steve’s gaze dropped to his lap, where there was no mistaking what was happening in his sweatpants. He could feel his own face growing hot as he probably turned just as red.

Bucky briskly got up and left hurriedly, without saying a word, the comb still tangled in his hair..

Steve stayed there, standing in front of an empty chair, for a couple of minutes, his brain trying to comprehend what had just happened.

They didn’t talk about it. The next day, Steve found the comb back in its place in the bathroom, and Bucky started to brush his hair more regularly, so that it never got to such a state that it resembled a bird’s nest any more.

So Steve just… Let it go.

  
  
**********************  
  


Bucky loved to spar, and Steve and Natasha were the only members of the team who could give him a good run for his money without suits or special equipment. So they often went down to the gym in the Avengers Tower and took advantage of the enormous ring area to test out their skills and moves.

At the moment, Steve wasn’t having the upper hand. He and Bucky were on the floor, Bucky grabbing him from behind, his legs locked around his hips, blocking any kick that Steve might attempt, and his arms holding Steve’s up in a chokehold that greatly limited his movements. Steve was stuck, and couldn’t seem to find his way out of the hold that Bucky had on him.

‘Say uncle’, Bucky chuckled, tightening his grip.

‘Never’, Steve said through gritted teeth. With his arms up like that, his movements were greatly limited, but there was something he could try… He reached blindly behind him, grabbing a handful of Bucky’s hair and pulling hard.

The moan that escaped Bucky’s lips was the most erotic sound that Steve had ever heard.

He felt Bucky’s hold falter slightly, but didn’t release his hair. Instead, he pulled more, inciting another moan from Bucky’s lips. This sound and the blood rushing in his ears was the only thing that Steve could hear.

Suddenly, he was very aware that Bucky’s legs were wrapped around his hips, his groin flush against his ass…

Holding his breath, Steve pulled again, and Bucky groaned, rolling his hips against Steve’s ass. Through his sweatpants, Steve could feel the unmistakable line of Bucky’s hard cock.

The door of the gym flew open.

‘Hiya, boys’, Natasha said cheerfully.

In what felt like a quarter of a second, Bucky pushed Steve away from him, sending him a couple of feet away from him. Steve caught himself before he hit the carpet head first. When he lifted his head, Bucky was standing by his bag, his back to both him and Natasha, pretending to put away his throwing knives.

‘Hey, Nat’, he said nonchalantly.

‘Wanna go for round two with me’, she asked, stretching out her shoulders as she stepped onto the ring.

‘Nah, I’m good.’ Bucky grabbed his bag and exited the gym without looking at either of them.

‘What got into him?’ Natasha asked, eyebrows raised.

‘Dunno’, Steve shrugged as he gathered his things and followed Bucky out the door.

When he got to their apartment, Bucky’s door was closed.

‘Sgt Barnes has asked not to be disturbed’, Jarvis informed him.

Steve didn’t knock on the door. In the morning, Bucky acted as if nothing had happened, so Steve didn’t talk about it.

  
  
**********************  
  


Movie night was always a big thing at Avengers Tower. Despite a person being in charge of choosing the movie of the week, the team usually bickered for almost an hour before finally and begrudgingly agreeing to watch the chosen film.

That week was no exception, and Clint’s choice of High School Musical 2, which was, in his words, a _‘so bad it’s good’_ movie, was controversial to say the least.

As usual, Natasha insisted that they should watch something that would actually educate them, and why were they always so opposed to foreign films and to subtitles? Sam pretty much always wanted to watch one of the Die Hard movies, even though they had watched all of them at least a couple of times - including the fourth one, for some reason. But Clint was adamant. This was a masterpiece of American culture, he insisted.

In the end, they all settled into the couch as Clint victoriously instructed Jarvis to play the movie.

By the middle of the film, Sam was sitting sideways on and armchair, his legs dangling to the rhythm of the music. Clint and Natasha were sitting on one end of the enormous couch, their legs tangled. And Bucky was lying on his side, his head resting on a pillow in Steve’s lap.

Steve had basically stopped breathing since he’d gotten in that position. He had no idea what was going on in the movie. Every ten seconds, he looked down at Bucky’s soft hair, scattered in delicate strands on the white pillow.

After probably half an hour, as the protagonists of the movie were singing a song about baseball, he just couldn’t hold it anymore. He brushed a strand of hair from Bucky’s cheek back behind his ear.

He felt Bucky exhale below him, but he didn’t protest.

Slowly, he began combing his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky shifted slightly, but didn’t take his eyes off of the screen.

Emboldened, Steve grabbed a handful of Bucky hair and pulled lightly.

Bucky’s breath itched, and Steve smiled. He let go, soothing Bucky’s scalp where he’d just pulled his hair.

Steve looked up, making sure that none of the others had noticed anything.

After a minute or so, he grabbed some more of his hair and started tugging, lightly, then gradually harder.

Bucky was breathing hard below him, a deep flush creeping up his cheeks.

Again, Steve let go of his hair, caressing where he’d just pulled, drawing small circles with his thumb.

And he grabbed another handful, pulling hard right away.

Bucky couldn’t hold the slight groan that escaped his lips, which went happily unnoticed by anyone other than Steve. He shifted, folding his legs so that the other members of the team around them would not see his erection. But from his point of view, Steve could see it clearly, the outline of Bucky’s cock straining against his pants.

He felt himself grow hard at the sight, the sound of Bucky panting slightly making the matter even worse.

‘Cap, can you pass the popcorn?’ Tony asked.

Steve blinked at the question, getting out of a daze and realizing that the whole team was around them, blissfully ignorant of what was going on.

‘You alright, Barnes?’, Tony asked, looking at Bucky with furrowed brows.

‘I need to piss’, he said, getting up in a hurry and exiting the room.

‘Should we pause the movie’, Clint asked, looking at Steve, who had never been so glad to be holding a pillow in his lap.

‘Nah, he’ll be alright if he misses a little bit’, he answered.

Bucky didn’t come back until the end of the movie.

  
  
**********************  
  


The mission had been a success. No, scratch that, it had been a great success. They had infiltrated the Hydra base seamlessly and everything had gone according to plan, which was, let’s say, not always the case. No casualties, no unexpected traps, no villain creating secret super weapons in the lab, just a run of the mill Hydra base where they had managed to gather a nice amount of intel.

Back at Avengers tower, most of the team had gone back to their quarters to get cleaned up. Natasha, Steve and Bucky were riding the elevator up, on their way to the debriefing with Fury.

‘I’ll meet you up there, boys’, Natasha said, stopping at her floor.

‘Jarvis, 42 second floor.’ Steve announced.

‘Right away, Captain Rogers.’

Bucky turned to face him, beaming as the elevator doors closed. He’d been happy to get back to the field, and with the success of today’s mission Fury couldn’t object to him going on the next few outings, Steve thought.

‘That was fun’, he said, his eyes bright.

‘Sure was’, Steve answered, returning his smile.

Bucky turned back to face the elevator doors. They were both still wearing their tactical gear, Bucky’s hair pulled in a ponytail so that it wouldn’t be a hindrance during the mission.

Steve’s heart was beating fast, adrenaline flowing through his veins as he reached for the brown hair, grabbing the full ponytail and pulling hard until Bucky’s back was flush against him.

Bucky answered with the filthiest moan that Steve had ever heard, the sound resonating throughout his body and settling in his crotch.

‘Steve’, he murmured.

Steve didn’t let go, giving his hair another tug, making Bucky’s body go pliant against his own. He could see that he was gripping the iron bar of the elevator so hard that his knuckles were white.

Steve pulled Bucky’s head to the side, until his mouth was hovering just a fraction of an inch above Bucky’s neck, his breath caressing his skin with each exhale.

‘Harder’, Bucky murmured, looking down.

Steve did as he asked, tugging harder on Bucky’s hair, revelling in the sounds that escaped Bucky’s lips.

‘42nd floor, sirs’, Jarvis announced as the elevator pinged.

As the doors opened onto Nick Fury’s office, the two agents were standing on either side of the elevator, each red-faced and slightly out of breath, like they’d just been running. Except it would usually take a marathon to make two super soldiers look like this, Fury thought. Brows furrowed, he waved them in.

‘Nice job on the mission, gentlemen.’

  
  
**********************  
  


Steve was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Well, making breakfast was a bit of an overstatement. He was pouring cereal in a bowl while Stark’s enormous and very complicated coffee machine was making _‘the best espresso that you’ll ever have outside of Rome’_ , according to him.

Bucky stormed in the front door, walking hurriedly towards Steve.

‘Jarvis, lock the front door. Do not let anyone in.’

‘Yes, Sgt Barnes’, Jarvis responded.

‘Is everything alright, Buck?’ Steve asked, his brows furrowed.

Bucky didn’t answer, planting himself right in front of Steve instead.

And then he reached for Steve’s left hand, bringing it to his head. To his hair.

He looked at Steve straight in the eyes, his expression a dare. The look in his eyes said ‘Do it’.

So Steve did the only thing that he could. He grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair and pulled until his friend was moaning, a low, filthy sound that made Steve shiver from head to toe.

‘More’, he egged him on, his eyes closing as Steve complied, pulling even more of the brown locks into his hand. Bucky let out a shaky breath, biting his lower lip. 

‘Shit, Buck’, Steve muttered, not sure he fully believed the sight in front of him.

He looked down. Bucky was wearing grey sweatpants, and the fabric couldn’t hide the fact that he was hard, his dick tenting the material in the most inviting way. Steve could feel his own cock start to strain against the zipper of his jeans a little more with each sound that escaped Bucky’s lips.

He let go of Bucky’s hair, which resulted in a disappointed whine. Instead, he grabbed Bucky’s hips, flipping him so that his front was pressed against the kitchen counter, and reached back up to grab his hair from behind.

‘Ahh…’, Bucky exhaled.

With his left hand grabbing Bucky’s hip and his right burrowed in his hair, tugging relentlessly, Steve pushed Bucky down on the counter, until his chest was pressed against it, his ass jutting outwards and so, so inviting.

Steve pressed his hips to Bucky’s backside, which elicited another moan from the other man.

‘Fuck’, Steve growled, rolling his hips at the same time as he pulled hard on Bucky’s hair.

Bucky let out a whimper, pushing out his ass so that he could meet every one of Steve’s thrusts. 

‘Yeah, yes, harder, fuck, Steve...’ he chanted encouragements and Steve’s name like he couldn’t hold them in.

Steve groaned, each of his thrusts more eratic than the last as he kept tugging on Bucky’s hair, much to the other boy’s delight. Looking down, Steve saw that Bucky had reached into his pants and was jerking himself off with the same rhythm as Steve’s thrusts.

The thought alone was almost enough to bring him over the edge. Shit, he thought, Bucky’s enjoying this, he’s loving it, Steve fucking pounding him into the counter and pulling his hair...

He let go of Bucky’s hip, bringing his other hand to Bucky’s head. He grabbed a handful of hair with each hand, pulling hard so that Bucky’s neck and back arched, and the moan that he let out was the most beautiful sound that Steve had ever heard.

Groaning, he continued to pound his clothed erection into Bucky’s ass, and he felt his orgasm hit in just a couple of seconds later, hips going still against the curve of Bucky’s backside as he felt every single one of his muscles shake from the release.

‘Fuuuuck’, he cried as his orgasm hit him.

After a minute or so, he let go of Bucky’s hair, massaging and soothing his scalp where he’d just pulled.

Under him, Bucky had gone totally boneless, and was practically purring.

‘Mmmmm’, he hummed, his eyes closed as he was still lying face down onto the kitchen counter.

‘Did you…’, Steve paused, letting Bucky fill in the rest of the question.

‘Yeah, just before you did, when you…’ He didn’t finish his sentence either, not needing to.

Steve took a step back, letting Bucky get up and turn to face him.

Steve reached up, pushing a strand of Bucky’s hair out of his face and behind his ear, smiling as the movement made his friend shiver.

‘So, hair kink, uh?’

‘Yeah’, Bucky breathed.

‘I like it’, Steve answered, pulling Bucky into a kiss.

  
  
**********************  
  


One of Steve’s favorite thing about Bucky’s hair pulling kink was when he was on his knees, sucking his cock, and Steve directed his every movements by pulling his hair into a ponytail. He’d make him go slow, then would pull him off suddenly, which never failed to make Bucky moan. He’d make him take him deep, until his cock was down his throat, and he’d pull his hair upwards so that the vibration of Bucky’s moans would travel up his cock and give him the most delicious sensations.

Fucking Bucky from behind wasn’t bad either. He loved to be taken like that, Steve holding him by the hair as he drove his cock deep inside of him, setting every one of his nerves on fire. He looked so good, his back arching as Steve tortured him by taking it so slow that he started o shake, coming undone with every thrust...

But really, Steve’s favorite thing about Bucky’s hair pulling kink was that it was all for Steve. That he was the only one who got to know this, to enjoy the delightful sounds that escaped Bucky’s lips, when he begged Steve to pull harder as he fucked him, when he moaned in that filthy way when Steve massaged his scalp… Steve’s favorite thing was and always would be Bucky.


End file.
